


The Adamandriel Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Public Masturbation, Smut, Student Adam, Teacher Samandriel, Teacher-Student Relationship, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is thirty chapters crammed packed with juicy Adamandriel smut in thirty different ways! Need your Adamandriel smut quota filled? Look no further! Because honestly there isn't enough Adamandriel in the world so here's thirty chapters of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Glazed Naughtiness

“Tell me again what we’re doing here?” Adam asked his long time boyfriend, Samandriel, as they entered a bakery not to far from their apartment. Rolling his eyes the fair skinned guy tugged at the tall, dark, and handsome man of his boyfriend as he pulled them into the line. Of course on the one day his family's coming to dinner he'd forget that putting his boyfriend in charge of anything baking or cooking is a disaster so here there are trying to get a somewhat decent dessert to present to them after serving them Chinese take out because in reality neither of them can cook and it's a miracle that they've survived this long on their own. “Your family's coming over and I'd like to serve a half decent dessert after disappointing them with take out food.” Samandriel Novak said as a matter of fact as the two followed the line as it got closer to the counter. After a couple of seconds of silence between them subsided Novak could hear a faint chuckle coming from behind him. Rolling his eyes he turned around and gave the taller guy his infamous what-are-you-laughing-at look that he was convinced looked at least a little bit threatening of which didn't look angry at all but came across 100% adorable to Milligan. “You're going to buy something and pass it off as your own aren't you?!” The taller man exclaimed in between laughing and in shock but it was all in good jest because while the darker man was the less serious member of the two usually being the one to joke around and crack jokes while the blonde with everything going on is the serious one so stiff like he's always ready to go to a job interview but there has been many a times that Adam has brought the silly side of Samandriel out sure it was mostly in private and in their bed but he still did it regardless. Deep down he knew that the young Novak was serious for a reason growing up blondie did not have the best life growing up while he bounced from relative to relative ‘Driel had to grow up early. “Of course not! I just want to make a good impression.” Driel admitted as he looked down at his shoes as he felt himself begin to feel frustrated because he just wanted them to like him and also didn't want to let Adam down. After hearing all the stories about Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam that if he made a bad impression he'd disappoint them too. At this point their half way threw the line and his Samandriel hasn't said anything for five minutes which is really unusual after dating for two years and never meeting his family he should have realized that his voluptuous partner in crime would be nervous maybe it's because Milligan is so use to seeing him in control of everything that he never stopped to consider he may not be but he is trying to handle it the best way he was taught. “You have nothing to be nervous about, Driel, they’ll be wrapped around your finger by the time they leave...I know I was after our first date.” Adam calmed him down as he stepped closer to the shorter man wrapping an arm around his waist while leaving the other tucked to his side as he went on to place a gentle kiss on the Novak's weak spot on his neck earning him a quiet whimper the latter's plump lips that he swore looked equally good when they were wrapped around the top of a beer bottle as they did wrapped around his cock. Samandriel was quick to rub his ass against the bulge of his bed mate then going back to his spot so no one would expect anything only two more people ahead of them and then for sure he was getting it when they get back to the apartment. His knees almost gave out at the thought of Adam devouring his body his long fingers touching him all over as he gives him a hickey on his neck making him make the most sinful noises. This getting too much for him if he did not leave now he will cum in his pants and that's not a situation he wants to drive back in so removed the crumpled twenty from his pocket and placed it in Adam's hand. “Buy something. I-I got to take care of this before I make a mess.” Samandriel explained pointing to his very obvious erection of which he covered back up with his red sweater as he walked out of the bakery a little ways down the street to the 1970 Plymouth Duster that Adam’s oldest brother, Dean, had restored for him when he got his driver's license and climbed in hoping hoping to get rid of his six and a half inch problem before his hunk of a boyfriend comes because with Milligan he only needs to see a minutes worth of stimulating activity before he joins in meaning if he spots Driel jerking off he'll take it as an invitation then he'd suggest taking it back to the apartment and that would be a disaster because he still needs to do a little more cleaning before they come over. Pulling out his cock low enough that passers by would not be able to see Samandriel Angeles Novak tried to dig into his spank bank for something that will make him climax quickly. Honestly it was like fishing in a pond that you are not sure if there is any fish in there but you were reassured by the owner that there is. Finally one hooked his line one that he had added years ago back when he first caught a glimpse of the dark and handsome mechanic two years ago when his old car broke down and he was thinking about scrapping it he was wearing a forest green jumpsuit that showed off all of his best assets; his supple ass that made even him think about doing kinky things to it, the bulge that had everything going on that beckoned him to worship every inch of him, and then there were his biceps that looked statuesque ones he's never seen on a man at least not one his age. Novak did not know it was possible to get even harder than he was but he felt his cock grow rock hard he could do serious damage with it. ‘Get it together, Driel, keep your eyes on the prize!’ The dainty looking guy scolded himself as he went back to focusing on getting off. That week after first seeing him all of his fantasies were about that stud of a mechanic having his way with him while putting that monster he kept beneath his boxers to good use. In hindsight he probably looked a creep with a muscle car kink he's not but the leather does feel awesome on his almost as great as his big strong hands did the first time they fucked when the mechanic whose name turned out to be Adam spread his ass and ate him out so good that he screamed as he shot his load all over the studs bed like he just did out of nowhere all over his hand and shaft of which he now has to find something to clean it up with but he was out of luck because just as he started looking Adam climbed into the car with a box and a handfull of napkins along with a lustful grin. At first he thought Milligan was going to hand him a napkin and say something dubious but to his surprised he said nothing as he placed the box on the dash before leaning over and cleaning Novak's cock with that skillful tongue that made him that first time only stopping to look back up at him that sexy grin and a glob of cum smeared acrossed his lips.


	2. Mr. Novak

“Such a naughty student!” The raspy voice belonging to the new teacher, Mr. Novak, said as the older man stood over Adam rubbing his cock over the boy's lips he couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on his student’s perfect hair before moaning as the feeling of Milligan’s lips against his shaft was becoming too much. Adam could feel himself get hard as he stared up into his teacher's eyes lustfully as the hard dick was slowly moved across his lips but never letting him tasting it teasing him. Ever since the young teacher began teaching in his school the teen couldn't help but check him out especially how Mr. Novak’s pants were so perfectly tailored that they showed off his bubble butt causing him several awkward boners while sitting in Novak’s english class. But that wasn't the only thing that caused him to bone up there was also the good sized bulge that made him want to sink down to his knees and worship the blonde adonis’s cock. “But it would be even naughtier if my cock was in your mouth!” Milligan heard him say as the tip was pushed into his mouth before inserting the rest of the seven inches into his mouth and throat. Moaning the teen took a hand off his teacher's legs and began to grope himself causing him to leaking making a wet spot on the front of his khakis which were part of his school's dress code. Not only did he moan but above him some sinful noises were coming from the equally perfect mouth of his instructor as the older man fucked his mouth while keeping a hold of the adolescents dark locks. Soon groping wasn't enough slipping a hand under his pants and briefs he began to stroke his semi hard on thinking how amazing it would be if this cock was fucking his tight ass instead of his mouth. The speed of face fucking began to pick up so was the blondes panting he was going to cum soon and if he didn't keep stroking himself he too would be cumming too. “Adam...Adam...Adam!” The more experienced man began to moan as he sped up the fucking of his student's mouth until at one point he pulled out and began to stroke himself while wiping the large amounts of pre-cum across the kneeling boys lips of which he licked up eagerly. Just when he thought the blond was going to cum he didn't he continued to jerk off furiously like he was going to explode at any moment. The younger could feel it too his balls began to tighten as he tugged at himself almost matching his older counterpart. “ADAM!” Mr. Novak yelled as he exploded all over his hand and his pupils face. 

Out of nowhere he woke up in a cold sweat and a serious hard on that was tenting his blanket. “Dammit kid you're a bigger walking erection than Sammy was!” Adam heard his oldest brother, Dean, say as he walked away from his kid brothers doorway shaking his head in disappointment.


	3. Tease

One of the perks of living with a swimmer is seeing him strut around with his swimmer's body in anything or more often nothing. Soon after Samandriel realized that as much of a perk that is it is also a curse because when he's not in the mood like when he is cooking dinner or bickering with the electric company over their bill ex-swim captain Adam Milligan will come prancing in his speedo asking if he could still pull it off or some booty shorts that he bought to wear around the house which he'd wear then bend over right in front of him giving him a view of his ass that made him want to destroy his supple hole. Lots of people think just because Adams taller and stronger that he'd top but they couldn't be more wrong while young Novak maybe younger, shorter, and weaker he learned early on that his older counter has a size kink actually he is pretty sure the only reason why dated him early on was because he is well endowed if you get his drift. 

“You look tense, babe.” Adam whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he softly began to rub the blondes tense shoulders as he sat at the table trying to balance the checkbook closing his eyes Samandriel let himself enjoy it as he began to loosen up dropping the pen he was holding. Withdrawing his attention from shoulder rubbing he spun around and sat on Samandriel’s grinding his ass against the younger guys groin causing him to make sinful noises that put even the most pure boys to shame. Mid way through the lap dance he was being given Novak's hands made their way to Milligans hips stopping the movement so he could grind himself against the plump ass which was sitting on his ass. “You're such a tease!” Samandriel growled as one of the hands groped the tan boy's groin making sure that he both tugged his shaft and giving his balls a squeeze while his other hand bared the older boys neck for him to bite. 

At this point the fair skinned man knew that if they didn't quit while they're ahead he would end up fucking his partner on the table and the last thing he needs is cum stains out the bills when he sends them in. Gripping the ex-swimmer's wrist he led the both of them to their huge couch, of which they bought because it's large enough for them both to lay on, of which they fell onto with Samandriel on top which he was ok with because then he could tease Adam until he moans in ecstasy. Some would go straight for their partners sensitive spot because they know they will get a reaction to it but young Novak liked to earn his lover's moans. His first point of attack was the tan adonis’s juicy lips of which ‘Driel began to taste and bite earning the blonde two tan hands wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer so the latter can grind into him once again. “God you don't know what you do to me.” He gasped into Milligan’s ear after breaking their kiss as he felt his semi-hard cock chub up more than it did when he was practically getting a lapdance meer minutes ago. 

Hearing this a huge smile spread across Adam’s face like he gets off by hearing that he makes people horny. Suddenly a hand is missing from being wrapped around his waist to being wedged in between them giving Samandriel’s bulge a few rubs before wiggling it into his pants and past his briefs until he had a firm grip on Novak’s cock continuing to jerk him. Pushing the thin shirt the older man wore up to his neck the smaller man then began his assault on the toned man’s chest kissing it tasting his sweat then nipping at the perky dark brown nipples. Finally not being able to take it anymore pushing himself up so that he’s kneeling while straddling the man below him as he started undressing first with his shirt throwing it to side not caring where it lands along with unzipping his jeans then pushing both his jeans and briefs down to his thighs freeing his now rock hard cock. “You're such a tease!”


End file.
